


step by step【広雅】 下

by nagaiyume



Category: High and Low: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagaiyume/pseuds/nagaiyume





	step by step【広雅】 下

向来不听话的広斗，这次却乖得出奇。  
那天之后広斗就不再吻他，两个人又恢复到了以前的相处模式。只是雅贵不知道是不是自己的错觉，他发现広斗在疏远他。  
而且広斗似乎真的交了女朋友。  
接连好几天広斗都在白天出门很晚才回家，最多会发条信息说不回来吃饭了。  
雅贵一个人也懒得做饭，通常就买点便当打发一下了事。  
今天也惯例的接到広斗的消息，雅贵把手机扔在一边，坐在沙发上盯着漆黑的电视屏幕发呆。屏幕上隐约出现他的倒影，他无意识地盯着自己的眼睛，突然却回想起第一次在这里被広斗吻住的时刻。  
他抚上自己的嘴唇，体温让记忆一点点苏醒，回过神时他才发现自己沉浸在对広斗的吻的回味中，炙热的嘴唇，柔软的舌头，还有偶尔他偷偷睁开眼睛看到的，对方近在咫尺的长长的睫毛。  
似乎真的陷入了危险的境地。他猛地从沙发上跳起来，决定出门去吃饭让自己冷静一下。  
记得曾经去过一次的一家餐馆味道不错，即使一个人吃饭让人感觉不怎么愉快，他倒也并不在意那么多。骑上摩托根据记忆飞驰而去，却在路过无名街的一角时，被余光扫过的一个场景惊到差点撞到路边的柱子上。  
那是広斗和一个女孩，一起靠在他的摩托上吃着三明治的样子。  
雅贵迅速地找到一个角落隐蔽起来，他不知道自己为什么要停下来，也不知道为什么自己不能大方的走过去打招呼而是要鬼鬼祟祟地躲在远处偷窥。毕竟是弟弟的女朋友，我得先观察一下这个女孩子是不是靠谱才能以哥哥的身份出现。  
他这么告诉自己。  
広斗似乎很开心，他大口的吃着三明治，不时和女孩对望一下。如果没记错，那个女孩似乎是无名街老大smoky的妹妹。  
很厉害嘛広斗，竟然不声不响找到这么可爱的妹子。  
而且笑得这么开心，这么温柔。  
広斗从来都没有对我这么笑过。  
他只会冷哼一声，最多让嘴角翘起一个嘲笑般的弧度。  
这么一想，哥哥还真是方便啊，利用完就立刻丢掉，完全不用顾及哥哥的感受。不过说起来，催他找女朋友的人似乎就是自己。  
雅贵盯着広斗，渐渐地被一股烦躁抑郁的情绪包围。他不明白这种感觉的来源，只是觉得胸口闷闷的，似乎有股气憋在心里，说不出是难过还是不舍。  
弟弟要变成别人的了。  
这个想法萦绕在脑海，他拼命说服自己总有一天都要面对这个时刻的，不过弟弟比哥哥还早找到女朋友这个事实让他也有点不服气，可是自己也确实没有恋爱的想法，所以现在这种情绪大概多半来自于以后没法经常再给広斗做饭的失落感吧，毕竟他宁肯在路边陪女孩子啃三明治也不愿意回家来吃饭了。  
我是个M吗？  
他摇摇头吐槽自己，强迫自己把视线移开，骑上摩托向既定的目的地驶去。  
想不到屋漏偏逢连夜雨，雅贵看着店门口挂着的今日休息的牌子，无奈地四处张望，不知道该何去何从。  
“哟，这不是雅贵吗？”突然被人叫了名字，他扭头一看，是琥珀和九十九肩并肩走了过来。  
雅贵无精打采地挥下手，还是打算回家去吃便当，却在发动摩托的时候被琥珀叫住：”你自己吗？要不要一起去喝杯酒？“  
想想回家也是一个人，雅贵点头答应了。  
”怎么不见你弟弟？“在居酒屋落座，琥珀和九十九并排坐在对面，雅贵还在低头看着菜单，听见这个问题的时候皱了一下眉，”也没人规定我们两个必须随时在一起吧。“  
”哈哈，吵架了？“琥珀对他的态度毫不在意，九十九一直默默的在一边坐着，好像没有加入他们谈话的意思。  
”比起烦人又啰嗦的哥哥，当然还是女朋友比较好。“雅贵毫不客气的点了一堆东西，反正琥珀说他请客。  
”原来是交了女朋友，那就难怪了。“琥珀没注意九十九给他使了个眼色，接着说：”觉得不服气的话你也抓紧找一个不就是了。“  
雅贵抓起面前的酒一饮而尽：”是，我是不服气，不过又能怎么样？反正从小到大我都在让着他，习惯了。“  
琥珀还想说什么，九十九用手肘撞了撞他的胳膊，他这才反应过来今天雅贵的情绪有点不对劲。  
”算啦算啦，弟弟长大了早晚要找女朋友的，不过你一直都是他哥哥这个事实不会改变的。“琥珀又给雅贵倒上酒，”别想这么多，今晚不醉不归吧。“  
比起女朋友哥哥又能算什么，雅贵不想再说话，他低头一杯接一杯的喝着，偶尔抬头注意到琥珀和九十九靠在一起说着悄悄话，然后就见九十九向来波澜不惊的脸上露出一丝可以称得上害羞的微笑。  
嗯？雅贵心里有些疑惑。他没吃多少东西却喝了不少酒，虽然意识清醒可整个人感觉昏昏沉沉的，在还没有来得及思考那个疑问是不是错觉时，话已经冲口而出：”你们两个在交往吗？“  
闻言，对面的两人都一愣，九十九有点为难的看着琥珀，琥珀却毫不犹豫地回答了：”是的。“  
”这样啊，“雅贵懒洋洋地端着酒杯，整个人几乎都趴在桌子上，”真好。“  
琥珀和九十九对望一眼，不知道雅贵是什么意思。  
雅贵眯着眼睛盯着眼前摇晃的液体，仿佛自言自语一般：”恋爱真好，大家都有人陪。哥哥我也很寂寞啊。“  
他好像醉了又没醉，虽然一边喝酒一边傻笑，却还是能进行正常的对话。他说很羡慕琥珀他们的勇气，祝他们可以永远幸福。  
不知不觉已经接近深夜，雅贵的手机响过几次，都被他看也不看直接挂掉。琥珀瞥见屏幕上広斗的名字，觉得是时候结束酒局了。  
九十九几乎没怎么喝酒，看着有点站不稳的雅贵，他和琥珀商量一下决定送他回家。虽然雅贵嘴硬的强调自己没什么问题，还是被九十九拉上了出租车。  
摇晃的车厢让雅贵有些难受，広斗的电话一个接着一个，见他不接就开始短信轰炸，不停的问着你在哪里？为什么不接电话？雅贵烦躁地按了关机。平时也不见你对我这么关心，今天又是反常什么。他闭上眼睛，在酒精的作用下很快失去了意识。  
被摇醒的时候他蒙了一会，渐渐想起来自己是在车上睡着了。他挣扎着下车，对九十九道了谢，就摇摇晃晃地向家走去。  
没走几步门就被人打开了，広斗阴着脸站在玄关，发现远处离开的九十九的身影后看起来更加生气。雅贵假装没看见他，摆出一副心情很好的样子哼着歌向屋里走去。  
”你去哪儿了？“広斗的声音在身后传来。  
”怎么？我去哪里还需要跟你报备吗？“  
雅贵很少用这样的语气和広斗说话，很多时候面对広斗的任性他都只会无奈地笑笑，纵容着広斗的脾气。但是今天他不想再扮演那个好哥哥的角色了，他也需要发泄情绪，而不是一味的忍让。  
広斗也愣了愣，他放软了语气：”电话也不接短信也不回，我很担心你。“  
”哈哈，担心谁也不用担心我。“雅贵回头看着他，”毕竟别忘了，我也姓雨宫。“  
”我不是这个意思……“広斗还想说什么，却被雅贵打断：”比起我，你的女朋友才更需要保护吧。“  
広斗站在那里看着收拾东西打算去洗澡的雅贵：”你看见了？“  
”是啊，挺可爱的，应该是双眼皮吧，和你很配，哥哥真替你高兴。“雅贵面无表情的说了一串话，拿着毛巾打算进浴室的时候却被広斗拦住了，”那不是我女朋友。“  
”我才不管是不是，快闪开我要洗澡睡觉。“雅贵烦躁地拨开他的手，広斗却锲而不舍地抓着他的胳膊，”雅贵你听我解释，那真的不是我的女朋友。“  
”所以呢？跟我有关系吗？“雅贵凉凉的眼神看向広斗，酒精的作用下他的眼睛有些发红，一层雾气隐隐地盖在平时明亮生动的瞳孔上。酒气随着他的话语一阵阵袭来，広斗发觉自己盯着他的脸移不开眼神。  
”你今天喝的酒闻起来不错。“他没头没脑的蹦出这么一句。  
雅贵皱皱眉，”想喝就自己去喝。“  
”我是想喝。“広斗说，”哥哥能不能再陪陪我？“  
雅贵的眼神在他脸上游移，突然想到什么一般一把推开広斗走到冰箱旁边拿出了一瓶酒。広斗看着他打开瓶盖喝了一大口却没有咽下去，他对広斗挑挑眉毛，眼神中充满挑衅的味道。  
広斗笑了，他走过去捏住雅贵的下巴，缓缓向他靠近。在双唇马上接触的瞬间，雅贵闭紧了眼睛，可是等了半天却没有动静，他悄悄睁开眼睛看，却发现近在咫尺的広斗正笑眯眯地看着他：”你在期待我吻你吗？“  
雅贵立刻扭头想走，被広斗一把按住了脸颊：”我的酒还没喝到呢，酒杯怎么能自己跑掉？“  
不等雅贵再反抗，広斗已经带着不能抗拒的气势吻了上来。他熟门熟路地挑开雅贵的嘴唇，尽情吮吸着他嘴里还没有被咽下去的琼液，直到搜刮到一点不剩，才放开已经有些站不稳的雅贵。  
雅贵立刻咳嗽个不停，他狠狠地瞪着広斗，小声骂他变态。  
広斗的心情似乎变得很好，他毫不在意：”明明主动的人是雅贵。“  
”我喝多了不算数！“雅贵也不知道自己刚才是怎么了，他只是在听见広斗说想喝酒的时候突然想起第一次带他去酒吧时，広斗摸着他的嘴唇说这里当酒杯更好的样子。  
他不想承认自己其实一直在渴望着広斗，渴望他的吻，或者更多的触碰。但是他不敢迈出那一步，他怕会被広斗看不起，怕他们之后再也不会有交集。然而今天听见琥珀和九十九的事情后，他才发现自己对広斗感情早就已经变质。所以他想借酒装疯一下，看看広斗是不是还会吻他，那样也许他还能抱着一点希望，希望広斗之前吻他不是因为要练习，而是因为感情。  
”但是我还没喝够。“広斗按着他的后颈，把酒瓶递过来，”请你尽好酒杯的责任，让我喝到满意可以吗？“  
可以是可以，雅贵想，但是请问你的手在摸哪里？  
意识渐渐远去，雅贵再次醒来的时候，盯着自己不太熟悉的天花板看了一会才发现这里是広斗的卧室。  
腰被人紧紧地搂着，他试图起身却因为下身传来的酸痛又倒回床上。昨晚的记忆洪水般淹没他的大脑，他捂住脸小声叹气，觉得整个人都热得发烫。  
広斗被他的动作带醒，他闭着眼睛往雅贵耳边蹭了蹭，喃喃自语般说着：“雅贵，我爱你。”  
这是昨晚听了无数次的话，从一开始到最后，仿佛咒语般充满雅贵的大脑，让他无法控制自己的身体，只能被広斗予取予求。  
“雅贵，”広斗的声音轻柔温暖，“你爱我吗？”  
这时候的広斗完全不见了平时飞扬跋扈的神态，他就像一个期待得到奖励的小孩子，惴惴不安地等着拿到属于他的那块糖。  
雅贵笑了，他现在终于明白，其实过去的种种串联起来，一早就指向了现在这个答案，只不过那时候的他太过迟钝，忽略了広斗的心意也蒙蔽着自己。他回手抱住広斗的肩膀吻了他的鼻尖，“嗯，我也爱你。”  
可能在比你更早的时间里，我就已经爱上你了。  
后来他才知道那几天広斗只是为了给SMOKY帮忙才和他的妹妹走的近了一些，“能让雅贵发现自己的心意，这个忙也算帮得一举两得。”広斗笑得很得意，雅贵虽然有种自己一步一步掉进広斗设好的陷阱的感觉，不过既然结局很美好，其他的也就不用计较了吧。  
END


End file.
